1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door and, more particularly, to a sliding door whose movement is effected by a pivotal arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of automatic doors in use today on commercial buildings where the door is opened in response to the approach of a customer. Some of these doors pivot inwardly or outwardly about a vertical pivot axis; some doors slide horizontally; and some doors open with a combined sliding and pivoting movement. These doors can be single doors or double doors.